One of a Kind
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Yukimura would not have switched his team out with anyone, no matter what people said about them. Especially not now, when they were all in front of him, smiling brightly while cradling their own particular birthday present. For him.


**A/N: **I seriously lack ideas. I had the chance to work with RikkaiDai, and I didn't use it because I LACKED IDEAS?! WTH?! Meh. . This sucks. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

* * *

**One of a Kind**

Yukimura really loved his team. There was never any doubt about that. Everyone knew it, yet it was not spoken out loud. There really was no need to. It was an obvious fact that did not need to be stated, like the fact that the sky was blue, that the grass was green, or that Marui ate sweets.

Of course, there was times when people, especially from other schools, wondered how he could love such a team. They were all a bunch of snotty, arrogant and violent kids. Every chance of a good impression was ruined once you heard Kirihara Akaya's loud stream of curses thrown at Niou Masaharu after falling victim to yet another prank, with said trickster cackling loudly in the background, maybe stealing one of Marui's candies at the same time. Of course, this made said redhead and his Brazilian friend join the team's youngest on his chase on RikkaiDai's resident magnificent bastard.

Maybe when meeting with Sanada, Yanagi or Yagyuu, one could think one could get a decent, even intelligent, conversation. But no, those hopes were crushed as well as Sanada constantly rushed over to mischievous team members, handing out punishment, physical punishment more often than not. It never took long before Yagyuu would brush you off with his cold gentleman demeanor either.

Yanagi was an entirely different story. A pretty normal boy, aside from his tremendous skills on the tennis courts, and of course, his IQ. After going through all of RikkaiDai's members, the last reporter had not been thoroughly scared before she reached Yanagi. Apparently, his intelligence was way too creepy for normal persons.

Yukimura often spent time musing about these sort of things. His team had the oddest quirks, and was not known for being particularly nice or honest. Yet they had one trait so many others lacked; loyalty, and devotion.

One of Yukimura's clearest memories from his time at the hospital was all the silence. Nothing really happened from one day to the next, just boring routines, maybe reading a book, go for a check-up, or whatever other useless things he found himself passing the time with.

There was one exception. The brightest memories were those he spent together with his team. As often as they could, as soon as Sanada would let them out of practice, they came to see him, every single one of them. Occasionally, they would skip out for a test or something, but if they had the opportunity, they would come.

Yes, his team was not heartless, no matter what other people believed them to be. Yukimura loved his team dearly, and dreaded the day he would graduate and would have to give them up to the next generation. Of course, he knew Akaya would take as good care of his team when he became captain.

Others might not agree in his praise. He remembered one talk he had shared with the captain of some minor, weak team they beat in the first round of the Nationals;

"_Tch," the captain had scoffed as they were down 2-0. "You're just being lucky, that's 't get all cocky, Yukimura."_

_Yukimura had only chuckled to himself. "I'm not getting cocky," he said calmly, as if the other captain had just told an incredibly hilarious joke. "I'm just stating that you will lose, that's all."_

"_Tch," the captain repeated. "You're just a bunch of brats. We'll take you on, no big deal."_

_In the end, the opposing team lost 5-0. As Yukimura passed the captain later, he had briefly whispered something to the other boy, which sounded annoyingly similar to 'I told you so.'_

_Of course, the captain was not about to take the insult lying down. He quickly stood up, anger in his eyes as he stared at Yukimura._

"_You, Yukimura," he said, his tone deadly. "Are just a bastard."_

_Naturally, this brought heavy reactions from his team._

"_What did you say?!" Kirihara spat, making a run for the captain, only held back by Marui and Jackal._

"_And you're just a bitch," Niou retorted, though without the usual smirk he usually would have worn, had the insult been thrown at any other than Yukimura. Instead, a glare usually reserved for his empty can of hairspray was plastered on his face, fixed on the captain._

"_You better watch your mouth," Sanada said, gritting his teath dangerously. "It is unwise to speek ill of Yukimura."_

_But Yukimura only chuckled, and held out an arm to stop his team's advances._

"_So maybe I am," he said with a smile. "I don't see why it concerns you."_

"_That's right, buchou!" Kirihara peeped up. "Tell him!"_

"_Tch," the captain repeated for the third time, glaring hard at the other team. "Your team is the biggest bunch of brats I've seen in my entire life."_

"_That may be so," Yukimura said thoughtfully, before turning to his team with a big smile. "But they are certainly my big bunch of brats."_

Yes, Yukimura thought. He would not have switched his team with anyone. No one else knew how they were, how faithful and wonderful they were. He smiled in contentment. He would not have anyone else. Especially now, when they were all there for him, smiling their brightest smiles, each one cradling a carefully wrapped birthday present reserved only for him.

* * *

I know it's short, but I tried. Please review. =)


End file.
